


YouTubers, Teachers, and Neighbours

by Rosa_the_witch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) are Roommates, Keith & Lance (Voltron) are Neighbors, Keith is an English teacher, Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Photographer Romelle (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Teacher Adam (Voltron), Teacher Keith (Voltron), YouTuber Allura (Voltron), YouTuber Lance (Voltron), YouTuber Matt Holt, YouTuber Pidge | Katie Holt, Youtuber AU, Youtuber Hunk (Voltron), Youtuber Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_the_witch/pseuds/Rosa_the_witch
Summary: Lance McClain is a famous YouTuber.Keith Kogane is an english teacher and is sick of hearing his students talk about some famous guy.Lance's neighbour is an antisocial emo. While Keith's neighbour is some weirdo who makes some questionable life decisions.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. The Start of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things you should know before you read:  
1\. Monika is my OC and is best friends with Keith in this story  
2\. the YouTuber Lance and Teacher Keith will start in the next chapter  
3\. Lance believes Keith is a vampire at the start of the story because Keith is pale, has a mullet, and wears black all the time. (Keith is not a vampire)
> 
> Thank you for reading this and feel free to comment with any feedback :)

Lance groaned as he struggled to carry his camera, tripod, and the groceries up the stairs. One more flight of stairs till he is at his apartment. Just one more flight. With a sigh he finally reached his floor and walked towards his door.

BANG!

A man rushed out of the other apartment on the floor, slammed the door, and walked right into Lance.

“Woah. Dude, watch where you’re going”

He turned and glared at Lance. _Oh shit. Oh shit. It’s the cute guy. The vampire guy. The cute vampire guy. OMG I’m going to die. I don’t want to die._

“Please don’t kill me,”

“Kill you?” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. No. Didn’t say that. Got to go. Bye” Lance said in a rush as he hurried into his apartment and shut the door.

**Lance » Golden Trio**  
Help me… I just ran into cute vampire guy.

**Pidge » Golden Trio**  
You know he’s not a vampire right???

**Hunk » Golden Trio**  
You ok buddy?

**Lance » Golden Trio**  
No… He was definitely going to kill me.  
Also he is a vampire Pidge! No one can be that pale if they are not a vampire

**Pidge » Golden Trio**  
Ugh never mind

* * *

  


Keith stood outside in the hallway frozen. _Had that guy said please don’t kill me? Who does he think I am?_ He sighed before continuing downstairs.

**Keith » The Gays**  
My neighbour just told me not to kill him

**Adam » The Gays**  
I feel like there should be some context here. What did you do?

**Shiro » The Gays**  
Did you glare at him?

**Monika » The Gays**  
Was it Heart of Gold and Sunshine Neighbour or was it Cute Neighbour???

**Keith » The Gays**  
I may have glared but he walked into me!

**Shiro » The Gays**  
Wait there is a Cute Neighbour??

**Keith » The Gays**  
Also it was the weird and loud neighbour

**Monika » The Gays**  
So it was Cute Neighbour then

**Keith » The Gays**  
Yes…

**Shiro » The Gays**  
Am I missing something here????

**Monika » The Gays**  
One of Keith’s neighbours is the kindest person you will ever meet and his roommate is cute and exactly Keith’s type

**Shiro » The Gays**  
Omg Adam Keith thinks one of his neighbours is cute

**Adam » The Gays**  
I know

**Shiro » The Gays**  
Wait you knew and you didn’t tell me

**Adam » The Gays**  
I thought you knew

Keith sighed and grabbed his mail before making his way back to his apartment.

**Monika » The Gays**  
Keith I am almost at your apartment  
You better be ready to go

**Keith » The Gays**  
Don’t worry I’m ready

* * *

  


“It was so bad. He glared at me and I told him not to kill me. I said that out loud to him.”

“It’s fine Lance. Don’t worry” Hunk said, taking another sip of his drink.

The door to the bar opened letting in a cold breeze. Lance shivered before continuing to complain, unaware of who entered.

“It’s not fine. Now he knows that I know he is a vampire and is going to kill me”

“Ugh Lance your neighbour is not a vampire” Pidge told him for the 9th time in the last hour.

“How do you know that? I mean he has to be a vampire. There is no other explanation!”

“Lance, he goes out during the day and clearly has a job. Vampires don’t go out into the sun, your roommate does. Therefore, not a vampire.”

“But –”

Lance is interrupted by someone laughing. He turned around to find the source of the laughter. There, staring right at him was his neighbour and standing next to him was a girl with copper hair, laughing. The girl finally composed herself and smiled at Lance before heading towards him._ Wait I’ve seen her before. She’s the girl always at my neighbour’s. Must be his girlfriend..._

“Hey, my name is Monika and I couldn’t help overhearing that you thought Keith here was a vampire,” the girl told Lance struggling to contain her laughter.

“Ahh…”

“Don’t mind him. I’m Pidge, Lance and Hunk’s friend.”

Keith stared at Lance, confused, before finally saying, “You thought I was a vampire? Is that why you asked me not to kill you?”

“Umm … No?”

“Yeah that’s why he asked you not to kill him” Hunk told Keith.

“Hahaha… You are so funny Hunk!” Lance exclaimed suddenly.

“Uh huh…” Keith looked around for an excuse to escape.

Sensing Keith’s discomfort, Monika chimed in, “Well anyways, Uh Keith and I have to go now as our friends are here, but it was nice talking to you”

Monika and Keith walked away and over to a booth in the back of the bar. Lance collapsed against the bar groaning, which sent Pidge into a fit of giggles.

“OMG, I can’t believe he heard you call him a vampire”

“Ugh! Shut up Pidge”

“We should invite them over for dinner later this week,” Hunk mentioned, causing Lance to gasp.

“We most certainly will not! That was a disaster and I refuse to have a repeat of that.”


	2. Wait He's Famous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith discovers that Lance is a YouTuber

Monday morning. The bane of everyone’s week. Keith trudged up the path, coffee in hand, feeling like he was dying. The cold breeze made him shiver despite wearing a warm jacket. He made his way into the classroom. His first class for the day was Homeroom. Last year Keith didn’t have a Homeroom as it was his first year teaching at the school. While at first Keith had been hesitant at being a Homeroom teacher, now he was glad he said yes. The students in his Homeroom were amazing and extremely welcoming to him.

Keith jumped as the bell went. After going through attendance, Keith sat back at his desk and started to get ready for his next class, Grade 11 English.

“OMG his latest video was amazing!”

Keith looked up from his desk to see Izzie Marsden and Courtney Burke jumping up and down as if they won the lottery. “I mean he was so funny and that story he told about his neighbour was hilarious. Not to mention that he is so … so cute!” Both girls squealed in excitement.

“I know right. Oh, and when Blue jumped onto him and curled up in his lap? Adorable.”

“Um, who are you girls talking about?” Keith asked the girls.

They both paused, looking at Keith before Courtney answered, “Lance McClain. He’s a really popular YouTuber. And you can see why. I mean he’s funny, smart, kind, handsome–”

“Oh. And don’t forget cute!” Izzie chimed in.

“Right. He’s also very cute and he has a cat called Blue.”

“Ah right. From the sound of it, you girls really like him, huh? Do you watch all his videos?”

Keith chuckled when Courtney’s face lit up at the chance to talk about the YouTuber. “Of course, we’ve watched all of his videos. He’s practically Izzie’s new religion!”

“True. Mr Kogane, you should watch one of his videos. I’m sure you would like him too,” Izzie explained. Before Keith could reply the bell rang, signalling the start of the First Period. He sighed before getting ready for his next class.  
  


* * *

“Huuunk … please don’t do this to me. Don’t betray me, not after all these years of beautiful friendship between us. I mean if you are going to betray me at least do it over something smaller.”

“Seriously Lance? I’m only going to invite Keith and Monika over for dinner. I’m not asking them to move in with us or anything,” Hunk explained while placing a tin of cake batter in the oven.

“Ugh! But it’s Keith, with his hideous mullet, and his stupid face, and his … his everything! I refuse to have him in this apartment.” Lance paced back and forth in the apartment as Pidge started snickering from her spot on the couch.

“Come on Lance, it will be fun,” Pidge told him with a sigh.

“Fun?! Fun, she says,” Lance mocked Pidge, “Hah. It will not be fun. Not only are you inviting Keith but his girlfriend! They are going to be so sickeningly sweet. Honestly, how can you think that will be fun?”

“Umm Lance? I don’t think Keith and Monika are dating…”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but they are. There is no other reason for how they are so close.”

“Right…” Pidge sighed again for the umpteenth time in the conversation. How could Lance think they are dating? Keith is obviously gay. I’ve seen him bring guys home before and they don’t act like a couple at all.

“Lance, can we please invite them over just this once? If it doesn’t go well then we never have to invite them over again. But if it goes better than expected…” Hunk pleaded.

“Ugh, fine. But only because you’re asking.”  
  


* * *

It is 4th period: Keith’s first free period of the day. He should be marking his Grade 10 English test but instead, he was googling Lance McClain. The first link that comes up is a Wikipedia page, the next is a YouTube channel. Keith clicked on it. His eyes widened as he looks at the profile picture. _That is Lance … his neighbour … his neighbour who is a famous YouTuber…_

_Lance is a famous YouTuber!_

Keith took a shaky breath. He couldn’t believe this. He scrolled down to Lance’s oldest video and clicked on it. It started with ‘I prank my roommate’ and then he was watching ‘Storytime: How I got a kitten’. That was how he fell down the rabbit hole.  
  


* * *

Keith spent the rest of the period watching Lance’s videos. When the bell went signalling the next period, he jumped quickly pausing the video. _Shit, I forgot to eat lunch. Oh well, I’ll just have to survive without it._ Keith quickly got ready for the class as his students started to file in.  
  


* * *

It had been a long day. Keith had spent a good portion of his day, when he wasn’t teaching a class, watching Lance’s videos. He made it inside his apartment and flopped down onto the couch.

** Monika » Keith**  
Hey. Did I leave my jumper at yours yesterday?

** Keith » Monika**  
I don’t know. I’ll have a look  
Is it your “Yes, I talk to myself. Sometimes I need expert advice” jumper

** Monika » Keith**  
Yes is it there?

** Keith » Monika**  
Yeah I have it. When do you want to pick it up?  
Hold on a sec someone is knocking at the door

Keith got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door to see Hunk standing there fiddling with the end of his shirt.

“Oh hey, Keith. I was wondering if you and Monika would like to have dinner with Lance, Pidge and I tomorrow night at our place.” Hunk said throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“Ah yeah, that sounds good. I’ll ask Monika if she’s free.”

“Cool. Is seven good?”

“Yeah, that should be good…”

“Ok well just let us know if you or Monika can’t make it and we can reschedule it, ok?”

“Umm yeah ok. Cool.” Keith replied looking around nervously. After Hunk said goodbye, Keith closed the door and sat down on the couch picking up his phone.

** Keith » Monika**  
Would you like to go over to Hunk and Lance’s for dinner tomorrow night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of this chapter.
> 
> And thank you for reading


End file.
